


The Encounter

by Romhack0101



Series: Synchronization [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time-Loop, Angst, Despair, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: This wasn't suppose to happen.But it did anyways.





	1. First Meeting / First Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas has been building up for ages, and WOW, am I glad this has started.
> 
> Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**

He’s been chasing Kiibo around, and he’s been trying to keep to his own characterization.

Ouma has been chasing Kiibo for at least an hour here, until two people came in. This wasn’t new, he’s been meeting tons of new people before and often times he’d ignore those people until they talk to him. This really wasn’t such a big deal, until those people finally spoke to him. He decided to introduce himself, then move on with life. These people were boring, and he’s been waiting to check out Kiibo for a while.

It wasn’t until _one_ of those two people didn’t exactly speak up.

Ouma took a look at the quiet person, expecting questions, _at least from him_. Like what kind of organizing he ran, or why he was chosen for such an odd talent. It really began to irritate him, as he watched as the person drifted off into space. This irritated him more, as he didn’t even sat anything as both ‘ _Akamatsu_ ’ and ‘ _Saihara_ ’ decided to leave them be as they both walked off. Ouma watched as ‘ _Saihara_ ’ watched him with curiosity.

With little to no responses, Ouma went back to chasing Kiibo, as that is what he was doing before.

‘ _Saihara-chan_ ’ was acting weird.

**X-X-X-X**

They had their introduction, they were told the rules. Ouma was set to follow up on his plan.

He followed Akamatsu as per told, and picked on her to see what kind of reactions he could get out of her. Though, Saihara didn’t speak up, like he was suppose to. Ouma began to grow more irritated, as Saihara didn’t defend his friend, like he was suppose to. In fact, he just partially agreed to everything that he has ever said, and just groaned when Akamatsu grew more and more quiet. He’s gotten use to Akamatsu’s words, but now that she has gotten a little more quiet, Ouma decided to take it upon himself.

“Why aren’t you defending her!?”

Saihara jerked back, a little startled by him yelling at him. Saihara looked back in surprise before looking down. Almost in thought before shaking his head.

 _He refuses to speak_.

Ouma decided to go back to his character, and continue to trash talk Akamatsu, as he walked off. Akamatsu just looked at him, while Saihara just shrugged. Ouma decided to leave and a lot of people followed, leaving Saihara and Akamatsu alone. This annoys him a lot, as he had plans to actually _use_ the detective’s talent.

 _If he won’t care for anyone but himself, Ouma is gonna have to find another way to use that detective’s talent_.

**X-X-X-X**

Akamatsu was the blackened.

Saihara is taking a bit too well. He sees him crying, he sees him breaking down, but then the next day, he’s fine. He removed his hat, and he was starting to smile a bit more. Offering Momota to hang out a bit more, and then when free time came, Saihara ran up to _Ouma_ , out of all people. Ouma began to think of what character he can pull off, and decided to go with a tomboyish little boy. Though, he did enjoy spending time with Saihara, something seemed off.

 _He can clearly see Saihara is acting_.

While playing card games, he played so that way he’d always tie. He can always cheat to win, but that’s not how it goes spending time with Saihara. Though, after a while, he decided to ask one serious question while spending time with Saihara. Keeping a close eye on his actions and made sure he had his eyes on him the entire time he spoke.

“How much do you know of this game?” Ouma asked, tilting his head, “I’m just curious, Saihara-chan.”

Saihara brightened up at the odd question. Which is odd by itself. Ouma frowned as the detective let out a small _giggle_.

“Suspicious?” He asked, before looking away, shyly smiling, “I don’t blame you, I just want to get this game over with just as much we you do, Ouma-kun.”

“Not really.” Ouma smirked, “I rather enjoy this game! It’s my favorite in the entire world!”

“It’s like a murder mystery.” Saihara played along, “Maybe that’s what this killing game is about. I wouldn’t get too carried away, this is an insane topic.”

“No, no, this topic is interesting!” It really is, and Ouma wanted to get answers, “Just because the last one had mystery in the last trial, you get to flex your talent. Though, you already had your answer before we even started, haven’t you?”

“It wasn’t hard to figure out.” Saihara sighed, “But that doesn’t mean it wasn’t easy.”

Ouma noted how Saihara seemed nonchalant about the fact that Akamatsu passed away, and he seems to be not caring about her. Which, pissed him off even more. Once they finished their games, Ouma got up, deciding to just leave the subject at that. Maybe next time, they can tie again, and he’ll get more answers out of him.

“Well, that was fun!” Ouma cried, “Well, no, that was a lie. That was boring as hell.”

“Maybe next time we’ll tie again.” Saihara laughed, “We’ll have more time to talk too!”

Ouma blinked as he realized what was just said. It was as if he could read his mind. Ouma wanted to reach out and stop him, only to realize that he wouldn’t get any answers like that. Plus, it seems like Saihara isn’t interested in sharing anymore information. Ouma huffed, and walked the other direction as Saihara walked off, practically _giggling_.

 _Someday, during this killing game, he’ll get answers_.

**X-X-X-X**

Angie and Yumeno decided to set up a magic show.

Ouma can see _tons_ of ways that this could go wrong. He saw the motive videos, and he tried to get everyone to see them, but then he decided not to. The Meet and Greet happens, and he gets covered in gross bugs. No big deal, but then he realized something was off. Keeping an eye out for Toujou, he realize he had forgotten to keep an eye out for the detective. Said detective was no where to be seen after the Meet and Greet, and he tried every thing he could to find the detective, before he realized that the show at started.

 _Where is the detective_?

Then again, Iruma nor Momota was around either, as the show had started, and Angie stood at the front of the tank, ready to reveal where Yumeno was. He was sure Yumeno was okay, but then again, he was also sure that the detective would’ve been here by now.

Thirty seconds as passed, and the piranhas fell into the tank, and Gonta was on top of it. Looking in. Suddenly, he looked shocked, as Ouma began to internationally panic himself as he felt tension in the air.

 _His heart heavy_. _his chest pounding_. _His breathing ragged_. _Where is the Great Detective when he needed him the most_?

The curtains open, and suddenly, he sees red, as the piranhas ate up what he assumes to be the next victim.

 _His eyes widen_.

Silence.

“ _I’m here_!” The detective announced, as he burst through the doors, “Sorry, I’m late, I…”

He froze up, as he saw the site in front of him, as he immediately sees red in the tank. Everyone was silent and soon, the detective began to shake. Suddenly tearing up, as he began to mutter one thing.

“ _This isn’t suppose to happen_ …”

Tenko let out a cry.

“ _NOOOO_!”

Her sobbing filled the silence as they saw none other than Yumeno…

 _Or, what is left of Yumeno_.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Time for the investigation_!
> 
> Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**

“ _That wasn't supposed to happen_.”

“I know, I know.”

“Hoshi-kun was suppose to pass, not Yumeno!”

“I know, I know.”

“And Toujou-san was suppose to be the culprit!”

“Calm down!”

Saihara froze up as Ouma shook him back into reality. This was a brand new Era of Killing Game, and Ouma frowned as he watched with shock and awe. Saihara practically sobbed as he held Ouma close. They were outside the hall, and both Tenko and Saihara broke down. Ouma had questioned Toujou, but it seemed like she wasn't the one that did it this time.

 _Someone else had done it_.

This is indeed a brand new Era of Killing Game.

“Look, Saihara-chan, I don't know what you're talking about.” Ouma frowned, as he hesitantly patted his back, “But you're gonna have to flex your talent for real, if you ever want to survive this killing game!”

“It's been over Ninety Loops, Ouma-kun!” Saihara cried, “It's felt like seven months since I even used my talent! I couldn't change anything in the past, I feel like my brain power has reduced since then!”

“N-No, no, I'm sure you're just as smart, Saihara-chan...” Ouma's eyes widen a little bit. Though, after a while, he realized he couldn't breathe, “... C-Could you let me go? You're squeezing me too hard!”

“S-Sorry.” Saihara let go of Ouma, before sobbing. “I'm sorry…”

Ouma caught his breath, before glaring at Saihara.

“Loops, you say?” Ouma asked, “I'm sure by now, you would've been more sane, or fascinated by the loops. Repeating the killing game over and over again, would've intrigued you… What the hell happened?”

“A-Are you serious?” Saihara asked, looking up with Ouma with teary eyes, “Y-You believe me? Just like that?”

“Yes.” Ouma sighed, “I do. Now, tell me what happened.”

Saihara wiped his tears, before sighing. Shyly smiling after a while.

“A different you sort of…” Saihara started before shaking his head, “... A while ago, I made a promise to a different you. One that sort of took over this entire dome, and just kept people prisoner. Let's just say I've been at the top of the Love Hotel, and I've since been _yours_ since that timeline.”

Ouma stared for a while, before frowning. Ouma, himself, wouldn't do that to Saihara-chan. In fact, what was going through the others mind to be able to do that? So, this version of Saihara is loyal, and probably has repeated this killing game since he started. Ouma didn't think of this: maybe there is different versions of these people he didn't possibly think about before. In fact, maybe the ‘ _previous Oumas_ ’ he has run into before has acted different, and Saihara was too busy to notice.

Or, maybe he _has_ noticed, but didn't think much of it.

Ouma shook Saihara out of a daze, just to get him started. Now that he knows this kind of information, he can probably start using it.

“Saihara-chan.” Ouma spoke softly, “Oh, Saihara-chan.”

“Ouma-kun?” Saihara perked up, a little, “What is it?”

“Would you _try_ and flex your talent for me?” Ouma pleaded in an innocent voice, “Pretty please?”

Saihara immediately turned red.

“Okay.” Saihara wiped away his tears, before leaning over to pull Ouma into a hug. “Just for you, Ouma-kun.”

Silence.

Saihara pulled away, and stood up to take a look around the gym. Ouma sat there, completely red himself.

He composed himself, before taking a deep breath. He stood up, and followed Saihara to the gym. He decided against being his partner, but he was also curious on what happened. Yumeno wasn't supposed to pass, Hoshi was supposed to pass. Though, they both died by the same thing: _drowning_.

 _Right_?

Momota was usually his partner during this round, so he decided to investigate on his own until Saihara _literally_ dragged him along to investigate with him. Momota wouldn't allow that, but he _had to_ have Ouma stick with him. He literally had no choice. So, Ouma made sure not to make it obvious they're partners for this investigation.

Though, Saihara does that anyways.

“I'll ask my partner what he thinks.” He'd say, “My partner might have some ideas what's going on.”

Momota would glare at him, and Ouma would act smug. Well, maybe that might not be a bad idea. He was a little embarrassed, but at least he ones up Momota in _something_. He followed Saihara, only half listening to what people were saying, and not really getting the full picture, but…

All he got was that the stairs were hollow, and _the entrance was sealed off_. There were clothes that Yumeno was gonna change into, and a towel to dry herself and her hair. At least he understood the trick she was going for, but how the heck did she die? If Angie was her assistant, maybe she might have an idea what happened.

“I wasn't aware that the stairs was sealed off.” Yonaga informed, “In fact, I was under the impression that Yumeno-san could've told me before hand. I even checked before we started the show, it was open.”

“So, it wasn't sealed.” Saihara concluded, “Which means, it must've sealed during the actual show.”

“Or maybe I might be mis-remembering.” Angie smiled, “The days has been mixed recently. Maybe I checked yesterday, and then we practiced the trick.”

“Yesterday was the Meet and Greet.” Saihara informed, “But Yumeno was there. The only ones wasn't there was you, Toujou-san, Ouma-kun, Momota-kun, Iruma-san, Harukawa-san, Hoshi-kun...”

“Mmm, I was checking out the tank before dark.” Yonaga cheered, interrupting Saihara. “Atua intended me to help Yumeno-san with her trick. Though, I remember practicing with _somebody_. All I remember is a splash, and a confirmation. From a very enthusiastic voice. Though, it is a bit odd that I couldn't tell the difference between the voices.”

“You just know you practiced with someone.” Saihara frowned, “You couldn't differentiate between voices though?”

“ _All I know is that it's a female voice_.”

 _Toujou’s voice is female, but for once, it seems like she was not the culprit_. That still seems odd that she wasn't at the Meet and Greet though. Saihara turned to Ouma, and Ouma brightened up.

“What?” Ouma smiled, “I wasn't at the meet and greet because I was collecting motive videos, remember?”

“I remember.” Saihara nodded, before rubbing his chin, “Though, there was a whole hour on unknown activity, Ouma-kun. Mind filling me in?”

“H-How do you know that!” Ouma acted surprised, “I didn't even tell you what I did for two hours!”

“I'm psychic.” Saihara jokes, “Remember?”

“I might as well tell you anyways!” Ouma smirked, “I ran into Toujou-san, and she ended up chasing me for an hour! Nishishi, just to calm you down.”

“Toujou-san?”

“Do not look at me.” Toujou spoke, seeming annoyed, “He had merely requested to catch him. I do not know why he was out during the night, but I can assure you, he has an alibi until the night.”

“Then something else went wrong.” Saihara mumbled, before shaking his head, “Everything went as usual. If that's the case, then why didn't you go to the Meet & Greet?”

“I was merely helping Yonaga-san with preparations.” Toujou spoke, “That is all.”

“You sure?”

“I am sure.”

With that, Saihara walked away, only for her to stop him.

She had a sad look upon her face.

“Saihara-kun.” She started, before looking down, at the floor. She seemed troubled. “Tell me, you have an Uncle, right?”

“I talked about my Uncle before, right?” Saihara smiled, “He's the reason I became a detective. Why is that?”

Silence.

“Toujou-san?” Saihara asked, tilting his head, “You okay?”

“Nothing.” She sadly smiled, “I think it's best to leave it be, now.”

With that, she walked away. Ouma and Saihara looked at each other, confused. Saihara kept his evidence in his monopad, and made sure to add Yonage’s account, and who wasn't at the Meet and Greet. Ouma peeked over to see that he also added the stairs and Toujou’s odd behavior.

 _He seems smarter_. _Faster to figure out certain clues_. _Especially since she was supposedly suspicious before_. _And he doubted himself before_.

He continued to question everyone else, only for Ouma to realized something else. He wrote it down in his own pad, as Saihara continued to question people or gathered clues. Saihara turned, only to see Ouma writing something down on his pad. He peeked over, only to blink.

“We only spent one day, haven't we?”

Ouma, startled, looked at Saihara, only to hum.

“What do you mean, detective?”

“I usually spend my two days with you.” Saihara pouted, “I'd like to know what you even did during that day.”

“Oh.” Ouma smiled, “If I tell you, you won't tell, would you?”

“I promise.”

“Okay.” Ouma leaned up to whisper, “I was playing with the monokubs.”

“Y-You were?”

“Yeah!” Ouma grinned, “I know their every location, and I try and catch them in the act! So, I caught one of them, and started messing with them! It was hilarious!”

“Which one?”

“Monotaro, I think.” Ouma smiled, “The red one? Seems like the leader, and Monokuma’s favorite.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So, the rules didn't say I couldn't hurt the monokubs, just the headmaster.” Ouma snickered, “So, I just messed with his wiring. Nishishi!”

“Y-You messed with his wiring?”

“Yeah.” Ouma paused for a moment, “Though, I had to switch him back at that point. It wasn't as fun when you had to change him back. Oh well. He's just as forgetful, so nothing has changed.”

“That's it?”

“That's it!” Ouma grinned, “That is all. Though, I could be lying.”

“I-I can't exactly tell.” Saihara gave a strange look, before sighing, “Though, I'll keep it in mind.”

“Thanks, detective!”

Saihara walked up to the tank, and looked through the glass. As if the tank itself would help. The red blood didn't help and he turned to both Tenko and Gonta. He watched the two, only to realized something. He walked up to Ouma with a confused look.

“Usually Gonta and Tenko would toss Kiibo into the tank.” Saihara comments, “Usually you command Gonta to break the glass. Tenko helps…”

“Oh.”

 _He was in a state of shock after witnessing a murder like that_. _Especially since it something ‘unusual’ according to Saihara_. _He usually would command Gonta to use Kiibo to break the glass, would he_?

“It's okay.” Saihara looked down, “It's just unusual. Got use to investigating the body while it's outside, and bones. The ground wet, and all. It opens up tons of new possibilities. Yes, I get to use my detective skills again, but it's with people I know. Though…”

Saihara looked at Ouma, with a worried look.

“ _You're different_.”

 _Different_. _Speak for yourself_.

“We got a case to investigate, Saihara-chan.” Ouma smiled, “We have a limited time, until trial time.”

“R-Right.”

With that, he went back to investigating the case. Barely keeping up with the case at hand. Everyone acted around the same, and their personalities would match on what their expecting when it comes to murder, and Ouma kept a mental note on anything odd.

 _Odd, one person was acting unusual_.

Saihara was just about to ask them when the bells went off. Cursing under his breath, he turned towards Ouma with a sad look. Ouma barely can keep a smile at this point, so he just patted his back. They'll get their answers during the trial. He'll directly ask questions to them when that time comes, and it'll be something that'll come up when the time comes.

Though, Saihara and Ouma can agree.

 _Tenko seemed the most devastated_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I got a lot of projects building up, so I gotta update _something_ , sometime soon!
> 
> Got any guesses on who it might be?
> 
> One person was singled out, but otherwise, everything might just be the same. Otherwise, there _are_ some minor differences. Such as how the victim died on this case, and how the glass wasn't broken this time ( _tank filled with blood and bones_ ). So, I hope you can put together what happened this case.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Also a part of the [Loop](https://archiveofourown.org/series/911652) series.
> 
> Will add later.
> 
> For right now, ho-boy. I've had only half of this idea for a while now, and now that I've finished the first chapter of this fic, I can finally get some sleep, 3am, and I'm excited to start this series. If you couldn't tell by Saihara's behavior, this is also part of the _Loop series_ , since he behaves differently than normal.
> 
> Though, his story is different, and let me just say: this timeline is different, and wow... I actually have an entire killing game planned- and yes... Yumeno was unfortunately the one that had passed first, due to randomization. :<
> 
> There will be survivors, different victims, different killers, and a whole new killing game that Ouma and Saihara can go through- no more sticking to the same plot! Whooo!
> 
>  _I hope you like this_...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and I'm going to sleep. G'night. ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
